Time's Thief
by MHCynogriffon
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, George Weasley is left grieving over the death of his twin brother, Fred. That is, until a girl walks into his shop claiming she can get him back. She says that she's the daughter of Father Time himself, but that she's also the biggest thief in her father's kingdom. Plot by CarleeMac6296, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie stood before her father's onyx throne, her eyes downcast and her hands clasped behind her back, the silver pocket watch she had stolen still grasped between her fingers, it's delicate hands no longer ticking. Her father was looking at her, disappointment apparent in his coal black eyes. Her ran a tired hand through his long grey beard and said quietly, "Begin."

A demigod with a small scroll stepped up to the right of her father, before the empty throne beside him, and began to read.

"Valkyrie Time, you have been charged with the illegal possession of a Soul and the murder of an innocent. How do you plead?"

Valkyrie raised her deep brown eyes, defiantly meeting her father's gaze, "Not guilty."

The crowd packed into the throne room gasped and chatter began to break out until her father banged his hand on the armrest of his throne, "SILENCE!"

The room quieted quickly and he turned to his only daughter, "Valkyrie, you were caught red-handed with the soul in your possession. How can you possibly plead not guilty?"

His voice was soft, filled with sadness. She knew it hurt him, that's why she did it after all.

"It was only one mortal." She explained, tossing her red curls over her shoulder, "They are like flies, why must we value them so? The power from them should be harvested, not left to rot."

Her father sighed and placed his head in his hands, "Val, I've told you this many times before. The mortals are important, and I think it's time you fully understood that."

Valkyrie cocked her head in confusion as her father stood and announced, "As the god of Time, I hear by decree that Valkyrie Time will be banished to the mortal realm until she fixes what she broke and learns what she needs to."

Valkyrie heard the crowd gasp again as a ringing began to fill her ears. Banished to the mortal realm? What kind of father would do that? She took a step back, wobbling on her tall heels as Time stepped down from the dais to approach her.

"Val, you will understand someday." He said before laying his large hands on either side of her head. Her eyes clenched shut as the room began to whirl, and when the god of Time stepped back, Valkyrie was gone. The silver pocket watch had fallen from her hand and now it clanged on the dark tile. Time wiped his weary eyes with the back of his hand and bent down slowly to pick up the watch. Flipping it around, he sighed at the name engraved into the back.

 _Fred Weasley_

 **So, tell me what you think! And if you enjoyed, don't forget to fav and comment! I know it doesn't seem very Harry Potterish right now, but it will soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to post this and thank you for all of the lovely comments!**

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was eerily quiet for a Saturday afternoon, only two customers had been through since twelve and it was nearly three o'clock. George had sent the other employees home an hour ago and he was officially the only one in the shop. He puttered around, rearranging the displays and cleaning the counters with a soft rag, but the actions were just routine, his mind was elsewhere.

He could remember the times when the shop was filled to the brim with children of all ages looking in wonder at the items for sale, when they would end up out of stock since so many people bought things. But the life seemed to have gone out of the place ever since...

George sighed and ran his aching hands through his short ginger hair. Sitting down at the round table in the back of the store, he pulled out the ledger and a pen. To his right was a pile of overdue bills and to his left letters from his family that had been left unanswered. As he went through the ledger, he began to open some of the bills. He was so focused on his job, he almost didn't notice the beautiful girl that appeared in front of him, her hair everywhere and her eyes wide with shock. When he did notice, he stood up quickly, knocking his chair backwards, and quirked an eyebrow, "Where did you come from?"

She ignored him and began looking around wildly, confusion written on her face. Finally, she turned to him, "Where am I?"

"Um, my shop?" George replied, puzzled, "Are you looking for something, or...?"

"Is this earth?" The girl snapped, her mouth dropping open when George nodded his head, "He actually sent me here? To live among these... mortals?"

She said mortals like someone would say cockroach, with a disgusted sneer. George quirked an eyebrow at her as she began looking around the shop with narrowed eyes. She reached out a graceful hand and picked up a Decoy Detonator.

"What is this?" She asked, staring at the little cone in obvious confusion.

"That's a Decoy Detonator. It causes a distraction when you let it loose so you can do whatever sneaky thing you want to."

It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow, "And what kind of idiot would come up with something like that?"

"My brother, actually." George said with almost no inflection, his voice always grew strangely robotic when Fred was mentioned.

"Hmm." She scoffed and tossed her hair, "Well, it wasn't nice meeting you..."

"George." He filled in.

"George. I'm Valkyrie, and I will take my leave now." She strode towards the door and made a shoving movement with her hand. The doors didn't budge so she made the motion again. George watched, confused as to what she was trying to do, until his sister, Ginny, walked in through the doors Valkyrie was trying to open. Ginny took one look at Valkyrie's disheveled appearance and turned to George, "Who's this?"

George shrugged and Valkyrie huffed, "My name is Valkyrie, Daughter of Time."

Ginny nodded slowly, "O-kay. George?"

"She just appeared out of thin air! It wasn't Apparating either." He explained hastily.

"Do you think she's crazy or something?" Ginny asked, drawing a horror-filled look from Valkyrie.

"I would never..."

"I don't know." George butted in, "Do you think Mum would know?"

Ginny nodded and set her yellow purse on the table, "Yeeah, I think she needs to see Mum."

"I'm not crazy." Valkyrie insisted, "Is this what all of you mortals are like?"

"Yeah, definitely not crazy." George muttered.

Valkyrie huffed again and threw up her arms, "Whatever."

Ginny approached her slowly, "Do you need a place to stay? We could take you home and maybe our mother could help... you."

Valkyrie crossed her arms, but internally she knew that she had nowhere else to go other than with these two strange strangers, "Fine."

Ginny beamed, "Great! Let's go, George?"

George shook his head, "Nah, I'm staying here for a bit. I'll join you for dinner though."

"Alright then, Valkyrie, looks like it'll just be us two." Ginny said, digging a glass of dirt out of her purse and walking up to the fireplace crackling merrily in the corner. Valkyrie peered curiously at the dirt, Ginny noticing her confusion.

"Have you never used Floo Powder before?" Ginny asked and Valkyrie shook her head.

"No, What is it?"

"Here," Ginny handed her a pinch of the dirt, "Just toss it into the flames and say, clearly now, where you want to go and step into the fire."

"Which is?"

"Oh, right. The Burrow."

Valkyrie nodded slowly, "Alright, this is strange though."

She tossed the powder into the fire and watched as the flames turned a bright ethereal green, "The Burrows."

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you enjoy, please review and follow/fav! Let me know what you'd like to see from this story!**

Valkyrie tumbled out of the large fireplace into a cozy, pleasantly warm kitchen. She stood and caught sight of herself in the reflection of the glass face of the clock on the mantlepiece. Her hair was blackened with soot as was her skin. With a huff of disgust she began dusting herself off with a nearby quilt, staining the patchwork in the process, just as Ginny walked out of the fire, much less dirty. Valkyrie looked down at her once white dress and sighed.

"So, this is my home." Ginny announced, gesturing around at the kitchen. Valkyrie took a good long look; there were several floating cookbooks over by the stove, everything was rather cramped, and she could smell something delicious cooking on the hot stove.

"It's... nice." She forced out, not used to such small quarters.

Ginny, either oblivious to Valkyrie's insincerity or just faking it, said, "Thank you."

At that moment, a short round woman walked into the room and started at Ginny and Valkyrie's presence.

"Ginny!" The woman cried out, running to envelope the ginger girl in a big hug, "And... who's this?"

"Valkyrie, daughter of Time." Valkyrie introduced herself. Unlike George and Ginny, this woman seemed to fully believe her. Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh, well I'm please to meet your acquaintance, Valkyrie. My name is Molly Weasley, but you can just call me Molly." She finished with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Valkyrie said, really meaning it. It was nice to know someone believed her in this gods-forsaken place.

Ginny, of course, had to go and ruin it, "Mum, she needs your help. She's a little..." She made a swirling motion with her finger against the side of her temple, the signal for "crazy".

Molly gave an understanding nod, "I see. Come into the living room dear, we'll get you some hot food and then get you cleaned up, how's that?"

Valkyrie crossed her arms in annoyance, "I don't need to eat anything except for nectar and ambrosia, so if you don't have any of that..."

Molly gave a mock frown, "Dear, did no one teach you it's rude to refuse food from your host? Come on, it tastes wonderful."

Valkyrie reluctantly agreed, not wanting to offend this nice lady. She followed Molly and Ginny into the living room where there was a long table that could fit about eight people at it. She sat down at the head of the table and Molly bustled into the kitchen to fetch a plate full of food. It was morning, and she still had some breakfast left over now that there were fewer people living at the Burrow. She placed a plate full of link sausages, eggs, and hash browns in front of Valkyrie before sitting down beside her. Valkyrie raised a forkful of sausage to her mouth and chewed thoughtfully before deciding that the food tasted delicious and that she was strangely starving. As she chowed down, Molly began to question her.

"So, dear, where are you from?"

Valkyrie answered through a mouthful of eggs, "Valhalla. It's where my father, Time, lives."

Molly nodded slowly, "So your father is... Kronos?"

Valkyrie frowned, "No, what? My father is just called Time."

"Oh, so... do you have special powers or something?"

Valkyrie gave a proud smile, "Yes, I do. Watch this..."

She placed her hand over the hash browns and began to chant. Nothing happened. Valkyrie's eyes clouded in anger and she banged the table with her fist, "Gods, he took them from me! How am I supposed to get back now?"

Molly raised her hands peaceful, "Calm now, dear. We'll help you find your way back, I promise."

Tears welled up in Valkyrie's eyes and she lay her head down on the table in defeat, "You can't help me, you're just a mortal."

As Molly began rubbing her back as she cried, George Apparated into the room with a bouquet of fresh flowers in his hand. Molly looked up from Valkyrie and her face turned sad.

"Excuse me," She said before rushing off into the kitchen. George's face fell, but he offered the flowers to Valkyrie anyway.

"Here, I thought they might help... somehow."

Valkyrie smiled sadly, "They won't, but thanks anyways."

She took the flowers from his hand and buried her nose into the blossoms, inhaling the scent deeply, "They smell nice."

"Their enchanted," George explained distractedly as he looked off into the kitchen where his mother was pointedly looking away from him, "So that they last for months and smell stronger."

Valkyrie nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said absentmindedly, running a hand through his longish ginger hair before walking off somewhere.

Valkyrie finished her plate just as Ginny appeared again, "How was the food?"

"Good." Valkyrie replied, "George gave me these flowers, do you have a vase for them?"

Ginny nodded and went into the kitchen to get one. As she rustled through the drawers, Valkyrie could hear a whispered conversation between Ginny and Molly.

"Mum, George is really hurting right now, and you're not helping. Why can't you just talk to him?"

"Ginny, dear..."

"No! Don't 'Ginny, dear' me right now. George needs his family right now. His whole family."

"I know, but I... can't."

Valkyrie heard a sigh from Ginny as the girl returned with a blue glass vase filled with water for the flowers. She put them in roughly and placed the vase on the sunny windowsill.

"Val, you can room with me tonight. Come on, I'm upstairs."

Valkyrie followed her up the rickety stairs and into a small bedroom with just enough room for a bed and a desk and a little left over floor space. Ginny gestured to the floor space, "I can make up a makeshift bed, but you can sleep in my bed if you want."

Valkyrie, suddenly feeling shy, shook her head, "I can sleep on the floor, it's fine."

Ginny nodded, "Okay then, it's settled."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this one is short. Next one will be quite a bit longer, I promise. Please, if you enjoyed, review!**

The next day, Valkyrie woke with a crick in her neck and painful tingling sensation in her feet. She was wearing a nightgown Ginny had conjured for her to have while Molly washed her soot covered dress and it was so long it tangled around her foot during the night, cutting off the circulation. With a tired groan, she untangled herself and stood up, noticing that Ginny was still asleep. Quietly, so as not to wake her, she crept downstairs only to see George sitting at the dining table with his head in his hands. He caught sight of her before she could turn around and said, "It's alright. You can come down."

Valkyrie bit her lip, once again shy, and went to sit down across from George. The boy summoned a cup of freshly brewed coffee with a quick "Accio" and set it before her, "Here, you look like you need this."

Valkyrie nodded thankfully and took a sip, jerking back when it burnt her tongue. George chuckled at her and waved his wand over the drink, cooling it down. Valkyrie gave him a surly look, but continued to drink the coffee.

They sat there as the sun rose, Valkyrie drinking and George watching her. She felt rather self conscious underneath his stare, but she ignored the feeling. Slowly, the rest of the Weasley family came downstairs. Molly, Ginny, and a boy she hadn't seen before.

"This is Ron." Molly introduced, "Ron, this is Valkyrie. She'll be staying with us for a little while."

Ron nodded sleepily and sat down next to her. Valkyrie scooched over a bit to get away from him. George grinned at Ron's offended look.

Molly went into the kitchen to begin making breakfast and Ginny decided to help her leaving Valkyrie alone with the two boys.

"So," Ron said, "Who picked you up?"

George frowned at his choice of words, "I did. She looked like she needed a place to stay and that was that."

Ron grunted and stirred the tea in front of him with his wand. Molly came out of the kitchen, several plates of breakfast foods floating behind her. When the plates landed neatly on the table, Ron reached a hand out, but Molly slapped it, "Not yet, wait for your father."

Ron rolled his eyes, but withdrew his hand. A few minutes later, Valkyrie could hear the purr of a motor pulling up in the dirt driveway. The door opened and an older, red-headed man walked in.

"Hello Molly, Ginny, boys." He said before doing a double take. He began to count the people in the room with his finger before realizing that Valkyrie was not one of his children.

"Who is this?" He asked.

Molly put her hand on his shoulder and directed him to the head of the table, "Arthur, this is Valkyrie. She's going to be our guest for a little while."

Arthur nodded towards Valkyrie, "Well, hello then, and welcome to our humble home."

Valkyrie smiled politely, "Thank you."

Now that Arthur was there, Molly gave the signal and the family practically dived for the food. Valkyrie couldn't even get her hand past Ron, George, and Ginny as the three battled for the bacon. She sighed and reached instead for the eggs, filling up her plate with them and two sausages.

Once everyone had gotten enough food on their plates, Arthur began to try and make conversation with Valkyrie.

"So, where are you from, Valkyrie? Interesting name, by the way, very Norse."

"I'm from Valhalla." Valkyrie replied with a straight face, not expecting Mr. Weasley to believe her. However, his eyes grew wide, "Really? That's amazing! You must tell me all about it."

Valkyrie looked at him dubiously, "Really? You believe me?"

George said through a mouthful of bacon, "Dad will believe the nuttiest things, but go ahead and indulge him if you wish."

So breakfast consisted of Valkyrie describing the golden halls of her home to the wide-eyed Mr. Weasley.


End file.
